


Drinking Buddies

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, how DID Wes know who Spike was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Buddies

Fred had dragged Spike off to her new lab, despite his protests that he was ‘bloody knackered’. Harmony followed close behind, maintaining that someone needed to look after her ‘sweetie boo’.

Wes leaned against a book shelf, while Angel took a bottle of Jameson Gold from his office bar and poured two glasses. He handed one to Wesley, commenting, “Hell of a day.”

“Indeed.” Wes sipped his Irish whiskey with appreciation. “Topped off by an unexpected appearance by Spike.”

“Interesting thing, that.” Angel peered at Wes over the top of his glass. “Just exactly when did you meet him before?”

“Oh. Didn’t I mention that? It was ... Let me think.”

“Because,” Angel continued, “You weren’t in LA the last time he visited. And you didn’t come to Sunnydale until after he’d left.”

“Quite.” Wes took a slightly deeper swig of his whiskey. “I saw pictures of him. While I was researching demons.”

“Really?” Angel poured more into his glass. “Because I’ve never seen a photo of Spike. Not one taken lately, anyway. Not one with blond hair and leather. Where did you see it?”

“I can’t remember.” Wes’ face remained calm, but his fingers tightened on the glass. “Why?”

“Oh, no reason.” Angel swirled the amber liquid in his glass. “I was just wondering when you started working for Wolfram and Hart. I mean, I know when we did. I’m thinking you started a little sooner.” He tossed back the remainder of the glass’ contents. “Were you working for them when you gave my son away?”

“Your son?” Wes raised his eyebrows.

“Cut the crap.” Wesley’s glass flew out of his hand and smashed against the wall, staining the paint, as Angel grabbed his lapels. “How long?”

“Not that long.” Wes sagged under Angel’s grasp, and dropped to the ground when released. “It was the only way to set Lilah free. I helped Connor with the bombs. I provided the amulet. Which you were supposed to wear. Spike was an inconvenience we hope to utilize.”

“And Connor?”

Wes stood upright, dusting himself off. “His happy life, as I gather you have figured out, was an illusion. Your son is dead. You killed him.”

“I see.” Suddenly Angel was behind Wes, holding the Englishman’s head between his hands. A quick twist provided a momentarily satisfying crunch. “Say hi to your girlfriend for me.”


End file.
